ghostbustersfandomcom-20200222-history
IDW Publishing Comics- Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles/Ghostbusters 2-3
Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles/Ghostbusters 2 3 is the third issue of a sequel mini-series by IDW Publishing. Plot Leonardo and Winston face formidable foes in the form of ferocious frogs! TMNT/Ghostbusters 2 #3 8/23/17 Cast Part Three Darius Dun Bronson Ghostbusturtles Peter Venkman Michelangelo Gjenganger Vulture Ghosts Ray Stantz Raphael Egon Spengler Donatello Mouth Critter Ghost Leonardo Winston Zeddemore The Frogs The Collectors Equipment Part Three Proton Pack Particle Thrower Turtle Van Ghostbusturtles' Pack Ghostbusturtles' Ecto Goggles Ghostbusturtles' Trap Ghostbusturtles' Containment Unit Ecto Goggles Remote Portal Access Band Trap Experimental Mental Communications Device Proton Weapon Trap-Gate Proton Pistol Environmental Part Three Incapacitating Gel Locations Part Three Bronson's Limbo Zoo Amsterdam Ghostbusturtles' Firehouse Warehouse Development On June 29, 2017, Tadd Galusha teased a variant cover for Issue #3. TaddGalusha Tweet #1 6/29/17 TaddGalusha Tweet #2 6/29/17 On July 7, 2017, Tadd Galusha teased his cover again. TaddGalusha Tweet 7/7/17 On August 8, 2017, Tadd Galusha posted a Leonardo concept sketch. TaddGalusha Tweet 8/8/17 On August 10, 2017, Tadd Galusha posted a robot bad guy concept sketch and a Winston concept. TaddGalusha Tweet 8/10/17 Tadd Galusha Blog "Leo and Winston!" 8/10/17 On August 22, 2017, Cover B and RI and a logline was included in a first look. Sy Fy Wire "Exclusive: The TMNT meet the Ghostbusters (again) in first look at comic crossover" 8/22/17 On August 30, 2017, Tadd Galusha posted the process on his cover. Tadd Galusha Blog "Turtles and Ghosts… just clap your hands!" 8/30/17 On September 4, 2017, Tadd Galusha posted teaser of Winston and Leo running. TaddGalusha Tweet 9/4/17 On September 19, 2017, Tadd Galusha announced he was wrapping up work on Issue #3. He also posted concepts of "The Frogs". Tadd Galusha Blog "The Land of Port!" 9/19/17 On September 26, 2017, Erik Burnham saw a PDF of the completed Issue #3 and noted one of his jokes was kept in. erikburnham Tweet 9/26/17 erikburnham Tweet 9/27/17 On November 2, 2017, in an interview, Tadd Galusha revealed Winston and Leonardo end up in a "post-apocalyptic battleworld with crazy mutants, and every corner they go around they end up encountering a whole new antagonist." SyFy "Artist Tadd Galusha on IDW's new TMNT/Ghostbusters 2 miniseries" 11/2/17 On November 14, 2017, Tadd Galusha posted two uncolored pages from Issue #3. Tadd Galusha Blog "TMNT meet the Ghostbusters… Again!" 11/14/17 A cover, credits, and 5 page preview was posted. Comic Book Resources "Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles/Ghostbusters II #3 (Preview)" 11/14/17 Trivia *The Diamond Order Code is SEP170491. *Cover A **The ghost on the right appears to be based on Thor. **In the lower right corner, the hammer appears to be Thor's mythical Mjolnir. *Cover RI **Donatello is wearing Ecto Goggles. **Slimer makes a cameo. *What Came Before **Mentioned are: ***Darius Dun's death in Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles #64. ***Splinter ***The Collectors ***The Battle Bots from last issue that tried to kill Winston and Leonardo. ***The Trap-Gate Egon and Donatello are working on. ***Containment Unit ***The events of last issue. *Page 1 **The narrator, Darius Dun, and Bronson refer to the Collectors' Limbo. **Dun alludes to Splinter. **Bronson mentions the Collectors. **Bronson's warning about intensely negative vibes could be in reference to psychomagnotheric energy, the subject of Ghostbusters II. *Page 2 **The Ghostbusturtles are named after Dan Aykroyd, Harold Ramis, Bill Murray, and Ernie Hudson and have their first names. **The manner in which Peter is captured with slime mirrors how the Peoplebusters capture humans in The Real Ghostbusters episode "Flip Side". **Erik Burnham meant to have the line about Ernie being out sick changed but it never happened. Instead of being Ernie, the fourth Turtle is this universe's version of the Rookie. The Technodrome Forum Erik Burnham reply 11/9/17 Erik Burnham writes: "Dangit, I had fixed that line when I saw the art... guess it fell through the cracks! (I think I sent in the fix when Bobby was on vacation!) Whoops. Let's say that's the Turtle Rookie, then." **One of the Turtles mentions City Hall. **The Ghostbusturtles' Ecto-1 is based on the Turtle Van. *Page 3 **Michelangelo alludes to the Collectors. *Page 4 **The Containment Unit looks like the version from The Real Ghostbusters like the Prime teams' current model. **Peter is surprised by Michelangelo's stealth. In Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles/Ghostbusters #4, Michelangelo pulled a vanishing act on Peter. **Peter admits to dating a woman who was addicted to scrap-booking. *Page 6 **A forced out-of-body experience happened to Peter in IDW's first Ghostbusters mini-series, The Other Side. **Gjenganger are corporeal ghosts from Scandinavian lore, often spirits of the murdered, those who died by suicide, or murderers. **In Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #6, Egon revealed he studied Gjenganger in college. *Page 9 **Ray discovers Raphael suffers loneliness, even around family. Raphael grew up alone and homeless before he met his family early in the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles series. *Page 10 **In panel 1 is the street sign outside the Warehouse is back to Kent Street. It renamed as a nod to late Ghostbusters fan, Ryan Kemp, in Ghostbusters Annual 2015. **Egon mentions Red Hook. The location of the Warehouse was revealed in Ghostbusters 101 #2. **Egon refers to Ghostbusters 101, Peter's fantasy camp from the mini-series preceding this -- Ghostbusters 101. **In panel 2, on the left is Ecto-3 from The Real Ghostbusters. **Just right of the Ecto-03 on the wall is Luis Delgado's 15 easter egg on the wall. **Egon alludes to the difference in passage of time in the Collectors' Limbo, as demonstrated Issue #1. **In panel 3, on the left, is part of the Lao Che plane from "Indiana Jones and the Temple of Doom". **The trap slot is loosely based on the Containment Unit's from the first Ghostbusters movie. *Page 11 **Egon was dead from the end of Ghostbusters International #7 to Issue #11 and was brought up last issue. **Some tests on Egon were glimpsed at the end of Ghostbusters International #11. **The ghost is visually based on Trendmasters Extreme Ghostbusters' Mouth Critter. **Egon brings up when Donatello's spirit was in two places, brought up last issue. **Donatello mentions being mortally wounded. The offenders were Bebop and Rockstead in Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles #44. **Donatello alludes to Metalhead. *Page 14 **Donatello mentions Metalhead. **Donatello mentions remembering being in a garden. Donatello met his mother Tang Shen in a garden in Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles #45 and was counseled on choosing to go to the light or the darkness after he died. *Page 15 **Donatello brings up Survivor's Guilt. It was a mental condition felt by a person who survived a traumatic event when others didn't. **Egon mentions the Firehouse. *Page 16 **The Frogs are loosely inspired by the Punk Frogs from Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 1987 animated series. **The first Frog mentions the Battle Bots from last issue. *Page 17 **Leonardo makes a meta statement about beings in other dimensions always being able to speak English. **The Frogs, according to Tadd Galusha's concept art, are named Punk, Metal, Grunge, and Glam -- all after rock music genres. *Page 19 **Winston reveals he took boxing in his childhood. Incidentally, in the 8/5/83 draft of the first Ghostbusters movie, Winston's resume listed he was a 15th degree Black Belt in Wing Chun Boxing. **Winston alludes to his pun from last issue on page 2. Also See *Ghostbusters IDW Ongoing Series References Gallery TMNTGhostbusters2Issue3CoverASolicit.jpg|Cover A in solicit TMNTGhostbusters2Issue3CoverBSolicit.jpg|Cover B in solicit TMNTGhostbustersVol2Issue3CoverB.jpg|Cover B TMNTGhostbusters2Issue3CoverRISolicit.jpg|Cover RI in solicit TMNTGhostbusters2Issue3Credits.jpg|Credits Page TMNTGhostbusters2Issue3WhatCameBefore.jpg|What Came Before Page Category:IDW Contents